mucfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Cod1
Hi, welcome to Made up Characters Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Template:Quote page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 04:49, 24 July 2009 Please leave a message on the owner's page Hello How are you just to let you know you can ask me anything Invitations Hey can you invite more people please and if you do you'get adminshipStaff Sergeant Jack Jackson 07:49, 18 August 2009 (UTC) greetings new admin Cod1 welcome to the admins Master190 I pretended to believe Master190 to see if he is want he said and no he isn't and can you get that through Rs4life07's stupid head for me.Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson 06:20, 31 August 2009 (UTC) RS4life will never unblock Master190. That's not fair at all. Oh, and if u could make me an admin that would be great! --CallofDuty4 19:43, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Request directions Cod1 please redirect all request to me or tell me about a requester i hope you undertsand but i only of the authority for the user rights log okay it's a rule for all to get use to read the rules over and over again okay and maybe upgrade it.Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson 08:04, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Admin thanks a lot man!! --CallofDuty4 12:31, September 10, 2009 (UTC) IPS and anyomous users hey cod1 you don't have to welcome IPs because they can find there way around without being bugged by our welcome okayStaff Sergeant Jack Jackson 05:06, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Uberfuzzy is making trouble Cod1 and Callofduty4 please tell Uberfuzzy that you won't use Bureaucrats for admin recruits and it means helper on this wiki not admin recruiters please i need helpSSJJ TSSJJ 22:39, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :Uberfuzzy is actually a user employed by Wikia (the company hosting this wiki, and by association owns the domain) and as such is given special rights all across Wikia (50000K+ wikis, including this one) which allow him to "keep everything in-tune" and thus it's highly discouraged for you to block him, as a) he can unblock himself, and b) he's here to help you, not make anything difficult, and with his experience as both a user and a staff member, listening to him is not a bad idea. Just a note: his account has more rights than the rights you had assigned to him earlier and if anything it may bug up the system, and giving User:Wikia rights doesn't do anything as it's a bot controlled by Wikia Staff. Hope this helps! ~Joey~ ''^Talk^'' 03:08, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Nikita's pic Nikita pic is a bit gory i think i want vomitSSJJ TSSJJ 04:28, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Jamie Salmon Oh Cod1 i left a piece of information on Jamie Salmon i think he is Australian. SSJJ TSSJJ 07:33, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Darkman 4 and Federated Hey can you invite the two in he subject line and can you make your self admin and bureaucrats on COD wiki so you can reinstate fed.SSJJ TSSJJ 21:53, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Hey Hello Cod1. Now, regarding the stuff you've been doing lately, it's OK. To be very frank, I was surprised I was made an admin. Seriously. I know we can get pissed about stuff. Heh, you should have seen what I did when I was blocked. Calm down. You were being very mature up until now. I wanted to think of us as good friends. I still do, but keep this immaturity up and I'm not sure I can. Just remember one thing. It was I'' who nominated you for user of the month in July. That was successful --CallofDuty4 10:11, October 31, 2009 (UTC) ty thanks buddy Changes to the ranks of the USAF why did you change Wade to airman and the otherone to Senior Airman SSJJ TSSJJ 00:47, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Corporal and Sergeant are ranks in the RAAFSSJJ TSSJJ 22:37, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Eye Right Mission Hey Cod1 can you do the mission Eye Right i don't want to do Nuclear War on my own here.SSJJ TSSJJ 02:22, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Eye Right Mission Hey Cod1 can you do the mission Eye Right i don't want to do Nuclear War on my own here.SSJJ TSSJJ 02:22, February 2, 2010 (UTC) World War III template How did you do the template for World War III? DevilWarrior112 21:37, Feburary 03, 2010 (UTC) JF Pic Wherever you got that pic from, you deserve a medal for it. Fits the bill perfectly. Cpl. Wilding 21:27, February 8, 2010 (UTC) EDIT: Deserve, not doeserve, lol. Cpl. Wilding 21:28, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Josh Stoppie and My Chief Master Sergeant Why'd you change Josh to Sergeant and my chief master sergeant to a Staff Sergeant?--SSJJ TSSJJ 02:25, March 18, 2010 (UTC) what about josh why is he a Sergeant instead of Staff Sergeant?--SSJJ TSSJJ 12:13, March 18, 2010 (UTC) My Levels on MW4 I completely ran out of ideas for the walkthroughs and transcript so can you fill in the transcripts for the ones i didn't do pls--SSJJ TSSJJ 22:24, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Template Can you help me with Template:CoDMW4Characters please? --SSJJ TSSJJ 22:52, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 20:13, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Camping Hey, mate. I'm leaving you in charge of this wiki as i am going for a 7 week long camp tomorrow. Could keep me informed. I'll be on Sunday (Australian calendar).--SSJJ TSSJJ 11:23, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Nice. Thanks. Bravo Five-Nine Admin Template You have permission to add this template to your userpage. -- Bravo Five-Nine Call of Duty: New Orders Could give me a hand with making this idea? Please.-- 22:36, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Featured Video Could we change the name to 'Featured Media'. Otherwise we'll have to make a Featured Picture thing. 18:12, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Agreed! Did you see SSJJ's new sig? I made it for him. I could make one for you too if you'd like that. 18:20, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Ok. Any ideas of what you want it to be like? 18:23, August 29, 2010 (UTC) What colour? 18:30, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Here it is: '''Code' Hope you enjoy it! 18:44, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Hey, no problem. Have you seen the wiki quote I though up, it is on the mainpage. 18:49, August 29, 2010 (UTC) But its modified. lol. 18:55, August 29, 2010 (UTC) New title.. Seen my new title? 17:20, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Status I know my school year has begun. I might be inactive for periods of time... [[User:Bravo Five-Nine|'Bravo Five-Nine']] [[User talk:Bravo Five-Nine|'Talk']] 19:04, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Nuclear War I have seen there are some grammatical errors in this game, that is why I am editing it constantly. [[User:Bravo Five-Nine|'Bravo Five-Nine']] [[User talk:Bravo Five-Nine|'Talk']] 17:28, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Ok. Featured Media For next month, should we have a picture instead of the normal video? [[User:Bravo Five-Nine|'Bravo Five-Nine']] 11:29, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Also, I have submitted a RfB. I would like to know your comments. [[User:Bravo Five-Nine|'Bravo Five-Nine']] 11:39, October 30, 2010 (UTC) :/ SSJJ forgot how to change me into a 'crat after my RFB was successful. Doc. Richtoffee Talk 20:05, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Massacre of ZIA I was wondering should. There been an article on cod wiki for the Massacre of Zakheav International Airport. Since its a prelude to World War III from the mw series-- 09:01, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Massacre of ZIA I was wondering should. There been an article on cod wiki for the Massacre of Zakheav International Airport. Since its a prelude to World War III from the mw series-- 09:02, July 20, 2011 (UTC)